Benutzer:Circusmonster666
Nichts ist verstörender als die eigene Vorstellungskraft Hi, mir macht es unheimlich Spaß Geschichten zu schreiben die mit schrecklichen Begebenheiten verbunden sind. Und egal wie ekelerregend, verstörend, gewalttätig oder psychopathisch meine Vorstellungen auch sind, ich muss sie einfach aufschreiben und mitteilen. Ich habe angefangen ein Novel zu schreiben, das sich mit einem 18 - Jährigen befasst, der sich ein Leben mit einem Killer teilen muss. Allerdings kennt so gut wie jeder diesen Killer und ich finde es zu schade, dass der arme Kerl so arg darunter leiden muss. Am liebsten hätte ich es ja hier aufgeschrieben. Aber es muss ja nicht sein, oder... Es gibt so viel was man sich einfallen lassen kann, um den Leser vom Stuhl zu hauen. Aber selbst das muss gelernt sein. Und ich denke es gibt nicht nur einen Psychopathen oder einen Mann im schwarzen Anzug, es gibt weitaus mehr auf dieser verdammt, großen Welt. Und trotzdem sollte man sich genau überlegen was man da schreibt. Ich habe unzählige Male versucht eine ordentliche Story zu schreiben, aber immer wieder hakt es bei dem Verlauf der Geschichte und der rote Faden reißt. Es macht dann auch keinen Spaß mehr wenn man es übertreibt. Also Zeit lassen und Gedanken fassen. Dann wird das auch schon. Meine Lieblingspasta ist und bleibt Jeff the Killer egal was viele darüber sagen. Aber ein verrücktes Fangirl bin ich nicht. Da müsste ich mir ja eine Puppe von ihm kaufen und mich damit ins Bett legen. °_°' Ich freue mich jedenfalls schon auf jede Greepypasta die ich schreibe und natürlich auf euch lieben Lesern. Ach,so! Das Zirkusmonster freut sich auch coole Pastas zu lesen. Creepypasta - Sterne Was dem Autoren glücklich macht, macht auch den Lesern glücklich. Je nach Leistung bewerte ich deine CP. Vor erst bekommst du einen netten Kommentar darüber, was du vielleicht noch mal verbessern könntest zum Beispiel: Grammatik - und Rechtschreibfehler, denn da bin ich unschlagbar. Beim Ausdruck bin ich aber nicht so gut. Ändert sich aber mit der Zeit durch...und jetzt kommt's! Eure Werke. Ich motiviere so gut wie ich es kann, um viele Autoren glücklich zu machen. Aber nicht mit dem Ziel, Aufsehen zu erwecken, sondern Spaß am Lesen zu haben. Und desto mehr Motivation umso näher rückt der Erfolg. Hier siehst du, welche Leistung du hervor gebracht hast. 1 - Stern CP = Auweia! Du hast schon wieder drauflos geschrieben und nicht nachgedacht. Deine Rechtschreibung und Grammatik ist katastrophal. Schau noch mal drüber! Zur Not kannst du dir Hilfe holen. 2 - Sterne CP = Na, ja. Dir ist wahrscheinlich nichts besseres eingefallen, stimmt's? Dann mach dir Notizen und schau nochmals über dein Werk. Vielleicht fällt dir noch was ein dazu. 3 - Sterne CP = Du hast noch Lücken, die du aber noch mit vielen Ideen füllen kannst. Dein Werk kann muss aber nicht sein, Fehlerchen haben. Trotzdem finde ich sie nicht schlecht. Du hast Potenzial. 4 - Sterne CP = Eine recht gute Bewertung für deine CP. Sie beherbergt kaum Fehler und lässt sich gut lesen. dein Werk gefällt mir und du hast mich inspiriert, auch eine Neue zu schreiben. Ich möchte mehr. 5 - Sterne CP = Eine erste Klasse CP. Du beschreibst das Ganze mit Freude so ausführlich und gekonnt, dass ich mich verdammt nochmal in diese Person hineinversetzen kann. Dir geht das einfach von der Hand und du verlierst nie den roten Faden. Du wirst oft als Gott oder Sohn/ Tochter ( ich glaube...da gibt's keine. ) Gottes bezeichnet. Gratulation du hast mich vom Stuhl gehauen ( nicht ohne Verletzungen )! Das sind also die ganzen Auszeichnungen zum durchstöbern. Mit täglichen Kommentaren wird gerechnet. Sogar bis zu 5 CPs am Tag ( ist momentan mein Hobby geworden ). Lernen von den Anderen Ich lese so ziemlich gern jede bearbeitete oder brandneue CP durch, um mehr Ideen zu tanken. Bei Gegenkommentaren rechne ich so gut wie immer und ich liebe sie, denn das motiviert mich genauso. Ich durchfliege sie nie genauso dessen CPs. Es ist also genug Zeit dafür. "In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft." Ich lerne Tag für Tag die Ausdrucksweisen der Leute hier kennen und deshalb bin ich auch verdammt froh, dass ich mich eingerichtet habe. Es macht unheimlich viel Spaß sich Dinge für sein nächstes Werk auszudenken. Eigentlich ist es immer noch möglich sich hier was einfallen zu lassen. Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Autoren Ich habe mir ein Ziel gesetzt, was ich auch durchsetzen möchte. Ich motiviere, möchte möglichst mithelfen und freue mich immer auf's Neue wenn mir geholfen werden kann. Dadurch wächst das Vertrauen des Jeweiligem und man findet leichter Anschluss. Mir geht es also auch nicht um das Aufsehen oder wie hoch der Rang auch sei, ich helfe gern wenn es auch mal darauf ankommt. Dieser Autor zeigt Mitgefühl Eine Pasta oder ein Eintrag war mal schlecht ausgefallen, dann lag es wahrscheinlich an der Atmosphäre oder wo man gerade das verfasst hatte. Ich bin nicht so hart, das ich drauflos kritisiere auch wenn ich das meistens nur so von mir gebe. Demotivation kann ich auf den Tod nicht ab und deshalb werden, bei mir nur Anzeichen von Fehlern, wie: Rechtschreibung - und Grammatik Kommastellung Logikfehler ganz besonders der Ausdruck ( ist eher seltener ) ...und Sonstiges angegeben. Ich bleibe trotzdem fair und freundlich. Falls es doch etwas geben sollte, was an meinem Kommentar als störend oder nervig gilt, dann schreib mir einfach eine Nachricht. Dieser Autor geht es langsam an ( nur wenn das "ICH MUSS"- Syndrom kein Fall ist ) Bei jedem ist es unterschiedlich, auch vom Aufbau, der Idee oder sogar der Umgebung, wie lange man braucht. Aber bei mir ist zu rechnen, dass ich sehr oft meine Werke bearbeite. Manchmal übertreibe ich es sogar. Was ich mir wirklich wünschen würde sind ehrliche Meinungen darüber, wie ihr meine empfunden habt ( Hach, das wird doch schon gemacht ). Ich gebe mir verdammt Mühe mit meiner Grammatik und Rechtschreibung aber der Schreibstil wird oft als kindlich bezeichnet ( Großer Gott! Das war mit meiner ersten so. Da kann es ja auch noch nicht perfekt sein ). Aber aufmunternde Worte und die richtige Menge an Motivation bringen mich wieder auf dem Laufendem. So! Ich glaube das wär's schon mit den wichtigsten Informationen. Die Hobbys eines Autoren Jedes Mal beginne ich Schwarztee zu schlürfen, wenn ich an eine neue Idee tüftel für mein Grafik - Novel. Ich schreibe sehr viel, meistens zu viel ( ganze zwei Blöcke innerhalb eines Monats sind verraucht nur von Ideen ). "Ich muss es aufschreiben! ICH MUSS!" Aber dann fällt mir meistens nichts mehr ein, wenn ich hier vorbei schaue. Ich zeichne super gern und denke mir ab und zu neue Anime -Charaktere aus, die ich den nächsten Tag zeichnen könnte( fast schon wie Industriefertigung ). Oft fragen mich die Leute: "Alles aus dem Kopf?" Na aber klar doch! Der "ICH MUSS"- Autor Momentan kennt wahrscheinlich jeder meine Schwäche. Das "ICH MUSS"- Syndrom ist eine bekannte, ganz schlimme Krankheit in mir, die in Verbundenheit mit einem Psychopathen und einem größenwahnsinnigen, arroganten Ichs gerät. Die einzige Lösung der Heilung dieser Krankheit ist: Ruhe bewahren und tief durchatmen. Oft klingt sich das auch wieder ab und der Teufelskreislauf beginnt von neuem. Das "ICH MUSS"- Syndrom kann aber muss nicht immer vorhanden sein. Dieser Autor warnt davor Was ich so ziemlich gelernt habe in letzter Zeit, niemals drauflos schreiben, keinen uhriglangen Text mit offentsichtlichen Anzeichen von Jeff und psychisch, gestörten Kiddies. Was ich auch noch hier sagen muss, lasst das Ganze doch bitte kontrollieren, bevor ihr es hochladet. Es bringt meistens nichts und ob es sich überhaupt dafür lohnt, dass die Leute es nur überfliegen, weil es so verbraucht klingt...ich kann nur raten einen Anderen zu fragen kostet nichts und das sehe ich auch ein. Trotzdem finde ich Kommentare dennoch super. ''' '''Dieser Autor hasst Klischees Ich frage mich immer wieder: Was zur Hölle, wollen sie von mir? Kommen sie mit guten Absichten oder hindern sie mich daran, was gutes zu schreiben. Es ist mit Jeff so, mit allen kranken Typen, die mir irgendetwas sagen wollen, was auch immer es ist, lasst mich in Frieden, ihr dämlichen Klischees! Allgemein habe ich ziemlich oft über diesen Killer geschrieben und bin selbst verwickelt in das "ICH MUSS"- Syndrom, dass es schwer für mich sein wird, da wieder herauszukommen. Darum hoffe ich auf eure Verständnis, denn auch auf mich hat das Ganze im negativen Sinne schmerzhafte Spuren hinterlassen. Ich nehme mir meist zuviel vor um dann wieder feststellen zu müssen dass, das wohl doch eine ziemlich große Nummer für mich war. Ja, das musste mal gesagt werden und so ist auch mein Teil des Ichs niedergeschrieben mit allem wichtigen Zeug's über mich. Dieser Autor wünscht sich die Zeit zurück zu drehen Es muss schon eine Kunst sein heutzutage eine wirklich gute CP zu schreiben. Das Blöde ist nur, wäre die CP Jeff the Killer nicht gewesen, so hätte ich nie dieses Wiki gefunden. Leider Gottes Gnaden kann man daran nur eines zurückdrehen: Die Killer -und Psychopathenzeit. Ich muss mir diese Sachen überdenken und noch mal von vorn anfangen. Wird zwar schwer für mich, aber das wird mit der Zeit ( denke ich ). Und bis jetzt kümmere ich mich um Kommentare und lese mir super Werke durch. Das macht irgendwie mehr Spaß, als selbst eine zu schreiben. Noch bin ich Level einser. Dieser Autor entscheidet Ist es mir wichtig ein Werk zu schreiben wo ich einen Haufen Fehler besitze oder lieber doch der Motivationstrainer für viele zu sein? Ich lass mein Herz entscheiden und treffe diese eine Wahl: Ich möchte mehr Leuten inspirieren ihre Werke fortzuführen. Und wenn ich endlich die Idee habe, dann werde ich versuchen ein wirklich gutes Werk zu schreiben. Ich finde es macht auch wirklich mehr Spaß den Leuten zu helfen. Dies ist der erste Schritt. Und der Zweite....kommt noch. Aber nicht mehr heute ( gilt nicht für die Gegenwart ). Dieser Autor und die anderen Ich empfinde immer diese Euphorie und Sympatie in dem Jenigem, der mir Ratschläge und nette Kommentare macht. Auch ehrliche Kommentare machen mich sehr glücklich. "Serving Killer of Justice" ergab nun wirklich keinen Sinn und ich habe es mir auch ganz ehrlich gesagt, kein zweites Mal angesehen. Ich fühle mich wie ein Verräter. Nun gut. Das hatte mir einen Denkzettel verpasst. Und ohne die anderen Autoren die mich super mit Ideen und Ratschlägen füttern, hätte ich schon aufgegeben. Ja auch Ihr '''seid der Grund meiner Existenz. Vielen Dank an:thumb|Vollkommen irrer Zirkus Mac, Rose, Eddel und ...du! Spezial für BlackRose16: '''Dieser Autor schloss einen Pakt Ich freue mich wirklich, dass du dich dazu entschieden hast, jemandem wie mich ausgewählt zu haben. Wirklich das ehrt mich zutiefst. ''' Das erwartet dich: Skizzen, die als Beurteilung dienen im hohen Level wenn ich soweit bin, wird die Gestaltung bzw. die Grafik besser ( durch die Übung ). Bei Fragen zu der Zeichnung kannst du dich immer an mich wenden Wichtig! Lass deinem dämonischen Gehilfen anfangs etwas Zeit, er hat Arbeit und Berufsschule - er befindet sich quasi in der Ausbildung und muss sich auch auf diese konzentrieren Gib ihm einen genauen detaillierten Befehl - So wie du es auch sonst immer machst Bewerte die Bilder, um ihn auf seine Fehler aufmerksam zu machen '''Die Regeln sind das A und O Ja, auch ein Teufel hat seine Gesetze, die da lauten: - kein Geld verdienen an den Werken, es werden Kürzel darunter gesetzt ( meist versteckt ) - Erwähnen des Namens, der diese Bilder erstellt hat - Empfehlungen dürfen erlaubt sein, aber keine Weiterleitung an einen anderen Autoren - keinen plötzlichen Befehl während einer Zeichnung, die gerade gestaltet wird - wenn kein Interesse mehr besteht, gib dem Vertragspartner Bescheid um den Pakt aufzugeben - gib dem Vertragspartner einen Kosenamen ( ok, muss jetzt nicht zwingend sein ) Das sind die Regeln. Bei Fragen richte mir eine Nachricht aus. ^^ Für Rose: Falls du denkst ich nutze dies hier nur dafür aus, wäre ich komplett falsch hier. Ich würde dich niemals ausnutzen. Dafür bin ich einfach nicht geschaffen. Ich bin eine Herzens gute Person und viele lieben auch meine lebhaften Kommentare. Es tut mir sogar immer weh, wie manch ein Autor versucht eine CP zu schreiben, aber sie nicht gut ankommt. Ich muss ihm einfach helfen. Wenn er will kann ich ihm helfen oder ihm einen anderen Autoren wie zum Beispiel dir empfehlen. Auch fühle ich mich meist schwach, doch irgendwie machst du mich wieder stark mit deiner Motivation. Kein Wunder, dass du so beliebt bist und das beneide ich an dir. Ich finde dich total sympathisch und ich glaube wir werden gut miteinander auskommen. thumb|So ein Zirkus! Dieser Autor und die Kostproben Endlich hab ich es geschafft. Aber sie sind nur abfotografiert, daher die Bilder auch zu Teil unscharf. Ich hoffe euch gefallen sie trotzdem ( besonders Rose und Mac ). Die nächsten haben Zeit. Bis dahin zeichne ich fleißig weiter. Hier einige Infos zu diesen Bildern und wie ich dazu gekommen bin. thumb|left|358px "Ätsch! Ich war hier!" Sein süßes Aussehen lässt ihn irgendwie gar nicht mehr verstört aussehen. Auf seinem planken Hintern steht übrigens:"Go to sleep." Eigentlich klar und das Kunstwerk hatte nur ganze 20 Minuten gebraucht. Ich habe es größtenteils mit Filzstiften gezeichnet, darum sind also manche Stellen so hell. Ich empfinde für dieses Bild Jeff's Leidenschaft, das Töten. Sag mir, stimmst du mir zu? <-- thumb|284pxDer Schatten rechts unten im Bild sind nicht beabsichtigt. Sind ja auch nur Testobjekte. Auch hier freut sich der Gestörte wie verrückt, während seine eklig, fettigen und rabenschwarzen Haare im Wind wehen. Irgendwie sehe ich gerade dass, das Messer ziemlich riesig ist. Man hat das Gefühl, er wirkt immer noch total süß und es werden noch mehr süße Killerjungs kommen. Auch ist alles mit den selben Stiften gezeichnet wie das beim oberen Bild und 20 -30 Minuten wurden hierfür investiert. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Jeff immer in meinen Zeichnungen so eine abstehende Haarstrehne hat. Das ist mein Markenzeichen. --> thumb|left|304px Hier das Gleiche wieder. Aber irgendwie gar nicht so schlimm, wie ich erst gedacht hatte. Völlig unterschiedliche Zeitabschnitte: Jeff 13 Jahre und 20 Jahre. Seine Haare hat er mal richtig wachsen lassen. Der Schal, den die Beiden tragen führen auf Liu zurück. Da muss ich leider auch dazu sagen, das er mir eigentlich viel zu lang erscheint ( Schal ). In meinen Augen ist Jeff so ein richtig, richtig, richtig großer Kerl mit 2,10 m. Es gefällt mir aber trotzdem. Ich habe diesmal aber zwei Tage dafür gebraucht. So! Ich hoffe, euch konnte ich überzeugen mit meiner künstlerischen Ader. Es kommen bald noch mehr und das sind nicht die einzigen. Bei Fragen...so wie immer eigentlich. Der Autor und die Vertragsfrist ( wichtig! ) Es war mir vorne rein schon klar, dass es immer wieder Autoren gibt, die sich dafür interessieren. Darum plane ich eine Zeit innerhalb eines Jahres. Jeder Autor hat die Möglichkeit mich sich an zu werben. Ein zweites Mal ist nur dann möglich, wenn die Beziehung mit dem Herr und dem Teufel auf die Chemie gestimmt hatte. Ansonsten hat nur jeder ein Leben. Einzelaufträge sind zwar möglich muss aber auch teils mit dem Vertragspartner abgestimmt werden. Ich werde um nicht den Durchblick zu verlieren eine Auflistung von jedem machen. 'Liste 2016 * '= erledigt